Reality Manipulation
Reality manipulation, also called reality warping, is the ability to alter small details of reality. Characters *Amber Cerys Petrelli has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 2. *Abbie Gray has mimicked this ability. *Noah Gray has also copied this ability. *"The Prankster" also has this ability naturally. *Gabriel Rushton possesses this ability naturally. *Mikala Jacobi possesses this ability naturally. *Isao Nakamura will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Amber Cerys Petrelli' The main limitation of Amber's ability is that only small details can be altered. However, large events can also be altered if a small detail can be pinpointed which would change everything. The ability does not need speech or writing to work, but she must be conscious when using it as it does require thought. Reality can be manipulated in various ways, such as creating small objects, altering the course of attacks and rearranging walls and doorways. The ability can also be used to teleport small distances, termed reality-jumping, with the length of the jumps increasing as Amber ages and gains more control over the ability, though it'll never become more than line-of-sight. She is the only person to have ever used the ability to reality jump. She has once also succeeded in using the ability to undo a death - however, this only worked because there was a way to save the victim, and the use of the ability caused this method to be used. It failed when it was earlier attempted to just manipulate the deaths away, with no strategy. This use also required a lot of focus and concentration, more so than any other use, and Amber was only capable of it after she'd been aged up. Again, she is the only person known to use the ability like this. When she used the ability to alter the past in doing this, all involved retained faint but accurate and detailed memories of the original timeline she had prevented. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to his daughter. He mainly uses the ability to alter and rearrange things around the home, for example to fix something. He also can use it to redirect the pathway of attacks. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to her cousin. 'Noah Gray' Noah too has similar limits to his cousin. '"The Prankster"' All that is known is that this individual possesses this ability. He or she may use it to facilitate the pranks and tricks which have earned his or her nickname. 'Gabriel Rushton' Gabriel can alter small amounts of reality with a thought. He tends to use the ability a lot to play pranks on others. He can also create small objects and move things around, and it only limited if he tries to be too ambitious. 'Mikala Jacobi' Mikala can change small aspects of reality with ease, doing so with merely a thought. She can create a wide variety of small and simple objects, can move things around and can alter the course of attacks and projectiles. She sometimes whispers her intentions to help herself focus the ability, but this isn't necessary. The more complex an attempt is, the more strain it places upon her body, and she has once collapsed by trying to manipulate things which were too complicated and drastic for her ability. She needs to be at least semi-conscious to manipulate reality. 'Isao Nakamura' Isao's ability will enable him to alter details of reality using his thoughts. The details will have to be small, but the range of possible uses will be endless. He could use the ability to create objects, alter pathways, make attacks more likely to miss or strike, repair damage and alter people's actions. He will not need to speak to use the ability, but will normally still do so since he will find that this helps to focus his thoughts more clearly. Similar Abilities *Command can manipulate reality vocally *Enchanted voice can also manipulate reality vocally *Narration can alter reality through writing *Illustration alters reality through drawing *Empathic reality manipulation changes reality on an emotional base *Projection can change reality *Mental projection can also change reality *Verbal reality manipulation can alter small amounts of reality vocally *Plane of existence manipulation can be used to manipulate reality on the physical plane *Limited narration can alter small amounts of reality through writing *Distortion can manipulate larger amounts of reality with a thought *Reality perception and distortion allows one to perceive reality and manipulate it *Outcome manipulation is the ability to manipulate the outcome of an event or situation *Reality anchoring is an immunity to reality-bending abilities *Reality contingency is the ability to see and manipulate possibilities in reality *Miming is the ability to create various effects to happen based on one's actions *Magic is the ability to alter reality through supernatural means *Oneiric reality manipulation is the ability to manipulate reality by dreaming things Category:Abilities